Dehors, il faisait tempête
by Aldbaran
Summary: Il ne lui restait que la maison. Il ne restait que leur deux signatures scellant, sur un ridicule bout de papier, leur fin. La maison sans rideaux, ni fleures. Sans de "nous".


Hermione aurait voulu retenir le bras du juge. Elle aurait voulu éviter le coup fatal du marteau sur le pupitre. Mais le son mate du bois frappé résonna dans la salle d'audience. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler et les larmes se planter dans ses yeux. Elle serra ses points cacher sous la table, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire meule de sa paume. Elle ne pouvait craquée devant la salle et surtout pas devant eux. La dignité c'était l'unique chose qui lui restait.

Elle inspira profondément pour contenir le tremblement de sa lèvre quand elle regarda le banc opposé se lever. L'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui accorda pas un regard se contenta de reboutonner son costard.

Etait-il triste lui aussi ? pensa-t-elle. Aussi triste qu'elle fût à l'instant ?

Elle avait voulu d'un monde plus tolérant avec le celui moldu, elle l'avait eu. Le showbizz en faisait partie. L'idéal de beauté, de vie et de carrière avaient gangrèné encore plus la société. Tous les mois de nouvelles figures de ces idéaux apparaissaient mais gare à ceux qui en étaient les acteurs.

L'argent et l'admiration faisaient mauvais ménages. La gangrène s'étendait alors jusqu'à modifier le personnage pour le transformant en pourriture.

Ron ne s'était pas battu contre la maladie de sa gloire, et ivre, il avait tout fichu en l'air leur petite vie de petits bonheurs. Ou alors c'était elle qui n'avait pas su voir et accepter le il aimait la porter pour responsable de l'échec de leur couple, la torturer avec des phrases lourdes de reproche à en pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Finalement, il avait achevé leur vie en s'affichant sur les tabloïds avec une de ces belles silhouettes à la chevelure d'ange.

Une inconnue populaire parmi tant d'autres.

Rien de moins inhabituelle qu'une aventure entre de joueur de Quidditch et une star de série TV. Paillette et glamour pleins les yeux. Que c'était vendeur de rêve l'idylle du beau couple que celle de deux amis d'enfances rapprochés par une guerre passé sous oubliette.

La main de son avocat et ami pressa doucement son épaule. Hermione n'émit pas un son et se leva pour récupérer les papiers du divorce. Elle avait le droit de garder leur cottage à l'allée bordée de tulipes.

Les après-midis d'été, l'air s'infiltrait dans la maison pour s'agripper au moindre bout tissu.

Le vent doux de l'est faisait gonfler les rideaux en voile blanc accrocher dans leur chambre. Elle les avait détestés dès que Molly leur avait offert. Même Ron n'avait pas réussi à refréner sa gêne quand sa mère leur avait montré les broderies sur le bas.

Des fleurs et leurs initiales entrelacés.

Il faisait chaud même allongée nue sans draps. Le soleil émettait dans la pièce une lumière jaune, douce et chaleureuse. A plat ventre, le côté de sa tête enfoncé dans le coussin, les yeux clos, elle se délectait des caresses qui parcouraient son dos. Elle n'avait pas peur de son regard sur son corps cisaillé de coupures de guerre mal guéris. Les doigts de Ron étaient doux alors que ses paumes étaient rêches et caleuses. Mais elle y aimait déposer miles baisers surtout dans celle de droite car au creux de sa paume il y avait un grain de beauté.

Elle levait les yeux vers Ron étendu sur son flanc. Ses yeux remontaient le long de son corps parsemé d'une pluie d'étoiles rousses jusqu'à sa mâchoire carrée, forte, masculine. Ses cheveux brûlaient dans la lumière incandescente.

Il était si beau.

Puis ses prunelles se plongeaient dans son regard bleu tendre à si perdre des heures.

Tu es si belle, disait-il et ses yeux disaient « _je t'aime_ ».

Elle se redressait sur ses coudes, souriante et se penchait à son encontre. Quand leurs lèvres se touchaient puis se mouvaient pour ne faire qu'un, un fleuve chaud et fiévreux gonflé dans son abdomen propulsant son cœur dans les étoiles. Les bras de Ron l'encerclaient et l'attiraient à lui. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient pour ne plus se défaire. La chaleur montait de nouveau, différente, douce et sensuelle.

C'était un bel été.

Hermione s'engouffra sans un mot vers la cheminé du ministère le plus vite possible. Le tourbillon l'aspira, la tourna et ses larmes l'étouffèrent, l'agitaient. La cheminé de leur cottage – non, son cottage désormais – la recrachant dans une fumée de cendre.

Elle s'affala de tout son long au sol, accablée et vaincue.

Elle avait pourtant déjà versé tant de larmes, sanglotait dans les toilettes du ministère, hoquetait de sanglot assise à son bureau, hurlait comme si on l'écorchait vif au beau milieu de la nuit. La douleur était pourtant encore là. Bien plus présente, bien plus prédominante. Elle enflait sans jamais exploser.

Est-ce que son cœur supporterait l'apogée de cette tristesse monstrueuse, hideuse et injuste ?

Gratter, frapper, couper rien ne pouvait la faire disparaître. Elle était présente sous chaque grain de sa peau et rien ne pouvait l'enlever.

Alors Hermione resta étendu sur le parquet devant la cheminé. Sa robe grise noire de suie et ses cheveux hirsutes dégorgeant de son chignon. Son corps était rythmé d'un douloureux désespoir. Elle était désormais seule dans ce misérable cottage froid et lugubre.

Dehors il faisait tempête.


End file.
